danforhirefandomcom-20200215-history
Shake It Up
Shake It Up is the 11th episode of Season 2, and was a 24th episode of Dan for Hire. In this episode, Yosemite Sam wants revenge with Luigi dead. Transcript *'Yosemite Sam': (in the office) So, how did the frogacham go? By the looks of it, everything went off with that edge. *'Dan': (Dan and Flotsam are carrying Luigi's dead body, Luigi is wearing sunglasses) Oh, yeah, everything went great. And Luigi definitely didn't get murdered by a truck. Right, Luigi? *'Flotsam': (does the voice as Luigi) Oh, yeah! Everything went as smooth as mama's pizza, ravioli de teeny! *'Yosemite Sam': Oh, I miss the ravoili de teeny. And, they're busted gettolies. Anyway, I got an easy job for you, this time. Head over to Donkey Kong Country and pick up some T.N.T. barrels. I feel like, blowin' up some worlds. (Dan and Flotsam carry Luigi away) Wait! (Dan comes back) Nickname, please? *'Dan': Oh, um, Mario Andretti? *'Yosemite Sam': Eh, this joke's run it's course, yeah? *'Dan': Yeah, pretty much. Okay, I gotta go. (leaves; cut to the Shake It Up, Chicago! studio, where Dan and Flotsam put Luigi's dead body in a barrel) Okay. Luigi, don't go anywhere, 'til we get back, all right? (laughs) *'Flotsam': Yeah, hilarious, all right. Look, there's the barrels. Let's just get 'em and go. (Dan and Flotsam dash to the T.N.T. barrel places; see CeCe Jones) *'Dan': Oh-ho! Woof! Hey, uh, we need those T.N.T.'s, so, if you could just, uh, put this bag over your head, and step aside, that'd be awesome. (throws a paper bag to CeCe Jones) *'CeCe': Oh, you're a cutie pie. I'll move for a kiss… and sex. *'Flotsam': All right, come on, man. Just hurry up and plow her so we can get the hell out of here. *'Dan': No way, dude. I may have boned a mutant brain monster, but I am drawing the line at this thing. It's just Donkey Kong in a bikini. *'CeCe': No boom-boom, no "boom-boom". *'Dan': Huh-huh. Fine. I'm serious about the paper bag, though. *'Yosemite Sam': (jumps into the studio very cross, causing Dan and Flotsam to back up in horror) You're fuckin' dead, Sonic! *'Dan': Whew, thank god. I'll honestly take that threat right about now. *'Yosemite Sam': The little froggy that was supposed to be dead, just hopped into my office, and told me what happened! *'Dan': Oh, Frogger? Clearly that was his ghost. Do you know about this? He's a lying ghost fuck, now, that hates Italian dudes. *'Yosemite Sam': What about Luigi's mutilated corpse in that barrel? *'Dan': Classic Luigi, always nappin' in a barrel. *'Yosemite Sam': Then I'll fuckin' kill you, where you stand, Sonic! YOU'RE FUCKIN DE— (CeCe punches Yosemite Sam off the studio to the escalator) AAAAHHH!!! *'Dan': Holy shit! You saved my life! *'CeCe': How about you repay me with some— (Dan kicks CeCe off the studio to the escalator, causing her to scream) SEEEEEEX! *'Dan': Yeah, still not worth it. *'Yosemite Sam': (after Dan for Hire and DreamWorks Animation logos, Yosemite Sam goes up the escalator very high to the studio to take his revenge before the Disney Channel logo) Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. Mario's still aliiiiive. Behind the Laughter *Shake It Up is a Disney Channel Original Series starring Bella Thorne and Olympia Coleman. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes